


【Evanstan】當Chris看銅牌巨星

by hikaru801



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru801/pseuds/hikaru801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當銅牌巨星的影片在網路上流出，還出現在Chris的電腦螢幕上時，Sebastian就知道他的屁股要遭殃了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】當Chris看銅牌巨星

　　「做的還挺不錯，Sebby。」

　　Chris對著Sebastian微笑，表情卻有點僵硬。而Sebastian也沒有說話，只是默默的別過頭，像是面前白色的天花板突然開滿了花。

　　此刻他正躺在Chris的床上，衣服早就被脫個精光，窗外是一片漆黑，已經是深夜了。這幾乎是他來Chris公寓的既定行程了：深夜來訪，接吻，擁抱，然後做愛到清晨。

　　但和平常不同的是，現在Sebastian的雙手被色彩鮮艷的體操繩綁著，和床頭的床架綁在一起，讓他除了把雙手高舉之外無法做出其他動作。

　　他的雙腳也享受了相同的禮遇，Chris把Sebastian的雙腳彎曲，分別用體操繩綁著，同時坐在他的雙腿中間，讓他沒有辦法把腳併攏。

　　他因為緊張和興奮已經而高高站起的分身可憐兮兮的吐出了一點淚水，歪倒在他的大腿上，染濕了一小塊肌膚，帶著黏膩水光的閃亮就這麼在Chris的面前被日光燈照著。

　　「Sebby，告訴我，搞大女人的肚子感覺如何？」Chris溫柔的問。

　　「該死Chris，我說過了，那都是演戲而已！」

　　Sebastian委屈又憤怒的抗議了一聲，晃動雙手試圖掙脫手上的束縛，但密實綁住雙手的繩子即使他奮力掙扎也分毫未動，只是往他的手裡更勒緊了一點，原本平整的結被皺成一團混亂。

　　「喔，寶貝，當然的。」Chris笑了一聲，「不然你以為懲罰會只有這樣嗎？」

　　今天是他們難得的約會。Sebastian的新戲剛剛殺青沒多久，Chris的也是，趁著新電影尚未開拍的空檔，兩人有了幾天假期，便迫不及待的約在了Chris的公寓裡。

　　這次他們很巧合的同時在新電影裡各帶了一個孩子，Sebastian本來都已經準備好要跟Chris分享他和那孩子兩個人一起在片場偷冰淇淋吃，還滴得全身都是，引來一小群螞蟻的事。

　　但是從他踏進Chris家門的開始，Sebastian就覺得Chris的反應不太對勁。

　　他本來以為那是緊張。畢竟無限戰爭開拍在即，他們又要回去地獄般的健身過程，Chris會有點失常也是自然的事，他從來都對於扮演美國隊長感到壓力，即使那是一件偉大的事也是一樣。

　　於是Sebastian給了他一個甜蜜的鼓勵：一個吻。他們親暱的吻著，忘情的閉著雙眼仍然熟門熟路的踏進Chris的臥室，然後Sebastian睜開眼睛就看見Chris的電腦螢幕定格在某個全裸的肉體背影上。

　　Sebastian一開始是想取笑Chris的，他以為這是Chris在他來之前正在看謎片卻忘了關。身為伴侶他認為應該對這樣的行為來點溫柔譴責，就像是明知道晚上等待的是大餐卻還是硬要在飯前來點小點心那樣的調皮。但螢幕的畫面Sebastian卻覺得越看越熟悉，像是不久前他從導演裡拿到的電影母片。

　　「驚喜嗎？」Chris注意到Sebastian已經看到那個畫面，他從後頭擁抱著Sebastian，啄吻著他的後頸，雙手輕柔的把開始把包覆著Sebastian身體的阻礙除去，「這可是你的電影呢？」

　　「藍光不是還沒開賣嗎……」Sebastian絕望的說。

　　「網址是Scott剛剛傳給我的。」

　　Scotty我恨你。Sebastian立刻在心裡給了Scott一個中指。

　　Chris越過他，伸手按了撥放，於是Sebastian就看著自己在影片裡連續兩個高難度的側空翻之後，把女主角壓在陽台上。

　　Sebastian感覺冷汗直流。他知道Chris看到影片後一定會吃醋，雖然他們已經好好談過，Chris也表示尊重他的一切選擇，但Sebastian知道Chris其實非常不喜歡自己接這種片子。或許是Chris的經歷使然，他總希望Sebastian接一些更正常的角色，能發揮演技的那種，而不是低俗的裸露。

　　這一片剛好就又低俗又裸露，還有加倍低俗跟加倍裸露的床戲。

　　Sebastian當初拿到劇本時簡直驚嘆，那個精彩的床戲根本不是一般人能夠想像的，姿勢和動作不可思議到極點，他當場就看著劇本笑出眼淚。而他們後來在現場實拍這一場戲時確實也真的笑場連連，甚至連收音都得調的特別小聲，否則就會把劇組轟天的笑聲給全收了進去。

　　他很想保持專業，但是那真的很難－－他當時忍不住佩服起以前看的那些謎片的主角，居然可以在各種荒誕的劇情都做的起來－－最後簡直是用他全部的意志力才拍完了那場戲。

　　那場戲他幾乎全裸了一整天，只有一塊貼布遮住正面下體，看起來片源把這點還原的挺真實的，他看著自己的屁股抖動，撞擊著看不到臉的女主角。

　　「你那時看起來好瘦。」Chris說，甜蜜的啃著他的耳垂。

　　Sebastian翻了個白眼。那時候他剛拍完美國隊長2沒多久，體操選手也不需要太健壯的身體，所以他只是簡單的做了訓練就開拍了，哪像後來美國隊長3時被導演要求吃成一頭熊，還被大家笑個半死。

　　「Chris，我們談過的。」他幾乎柔軟的說著，他早就跟Chris說過這部影片的事。

　　「喔，當然，我沒有生氣。」Chris把懷裡的Sebastian轉了過來，給了他一個輕吻，眼神卻仍然很危險，「我只是有點吃醋，Sebby的裸體因為這個影片被我以外的人給看光了……」

　　「Chris，我永遠都是你的。」

　　Sebastian立刻表態，討好的給了Chris一個吻，而Chris也受用的收下了，回了一個帶著濕漉水聲的深吻，直到他們都氣喘吁吁才鬆開。

　　「親愛的，這種事不能只用說的。」Chris喘著氣說，滿意的看著Sebastian的唇瓣被他蹂躪成深紅色。Sebastian沒有跟那個女演員接吻，他們說好的。

　　「那你希望我怎麼做？」Sebastian問。

　　Chris從一旁擺在地上尚未拆封的箱子裡拿出了許多物品，一一擺在床上。許多條體操繩、體操棒、緊身的韻律服、還有吊環。

　　「其實我本來還想買鞍馬跟跳箱的，但是那太佔空間了，我可不想只用一次就把他們丟掉。」Chris說，微笑的看著Sebastian，「今天我們試著把這些東西都用一次好嗎？」

　　Sebastian當然沒有拒絕，不能否認他其實是更喜歡Chris對他粗暴一點的。

　　「懲罰我，求求你……」

　　從Chris拿出繩子時Sebastian就已經興奮起來了，所以當Chris綁住他，甚至綁的有點太緊的時候他也只是配合的把身體更貼近Chris，搖動著被綁死在床頭的手臂，含混的哀求和呻吟，像是那些痛楚都化成了快感。

　　「別急，Sebby。」

　　Chris坐在他的雙腿中間，慢條斯理地把手伸到了仍然閉合著的穴口，用手指輕輕地按了一下。Sebastian像是離水的魚一樣瞬間跳了起來，眼睛裡立刻染上水霧。

　　「我們今天不用潤滑，看看你能有多濕好嗎？」

　　雖然這樣問，但Chris並沒有要徵求同意的意思，而是輕輕地把中指送進了Sebastian的身體裡。在來Chris的公寓之前Sebastian早已經做過事前準備，此刻他的體內仍然帶著點水氣，很快的就接納了Chris的手指。

　　Chris的右手手指在Sebastian的身體鑽著，一吋一吋的緩慢進入，探索著每一塊他熟悉的領土，手指在裡頭輕輕的旋轉攪動，直到他確定穴口已經鬆的可以容納第二根指頭。

　　他的左手也沒有閒著，拿起了體操棒，用光滑的塑料圓頭一下一下蹭著Sebastian乳尖，由於分心的緣故，體操棒的力道忽輕忽重，把Sebastian的胸口紅了一片，那個嫣紅的小點也很快就因為刺激立了起來，在空氣中微微地顫抖。

　　「拜託……」  
　　  
　　Sebastian也不知道自己在請求什麼，他看著Chris仍然衣裝周整，自己卻全身赤裸的躺在床上，被繩子綁著，他雙眼濕潤的咬著嘴唇，眼眶紅的像是要掉下淚來。

　　「拜託什麼？」Chris漫不經心地問，換了下盤腿的坐姿。

　　「另一邊也要，拜託你……」

　　Chris總是喜歡只玩Sebastian的右邊乳頭，直到Sebastian懇求才願意大發慈悲照顧另外一邊。明明本來不是男人敏感點的那兩個部分已經被玩到只要Chris同時蹂躪吸吮它們，Sebastian就會激動的被舔到射出來。但如果只集中照顧一邊，另一邊就會開始泛起甜絲絲的疼，讓他的分身更興奮。Sebastian絕望的想要磨蹭雙腳照顧一下一直被忽視的分身，卻被那兩條該死的體操繩給綁著。

　　「Chris……」

　　那個小洞現在已經塞進了兩根手指，Sebastian隱約聽到水聲隨著Chris手指翻攪的聲音傳出，Chris搖動自己被緊緊含住的手指，在裏頭翻轉，摸索尋找著熟悉的那個點。

　　「啊！」

　　在Chris按到那一塊軟肉的瞬間，Sebastian雙腿緊繃，小洞夾的死緊，接著很快的鬆開，一直在眼眶裡打轉的眼淚終於滑下，滲進白色的枕頭套裡。

　　Sebastian用後面高潮了，但Chris並沒有停下手，而是趁著他全身放鬆的瞬間插入了第三根手指，在裡頭擴張著，把那個小小的洞口撐成一個濕漉漉的圓環，模仿抽插的動作，手掌不停拍打在Sebastian的屁股上，把那裡弄得一片紅腫。Sebastian的陰莖仍然立著，隨著抽插的動作晃動，把他自己的大腿染上一片濕潤。

　　Sebastian很快回過神，用嘶啞的聲音說，「Chris，脫掉衣服……」

　　Chris依言照做了，當已經明顯脹的厲害的陰莖亮在Sebastian眼前時，Sebastian舔了舔唇。

　　「你的大傢伙看起來很想念我。」Sebastian說，「那他想念我的嘴嗎？」

　　「他當然想。」Chris很快回答。

　　「解開我，我想舔舔它。」Sebastian哀求的說著。

　　「不行，那我得先操你一次才行。一種用具操一次。」

　　Chris溫柔的笑著，像是剛剛那句淫蕩的話不是他說的。他跪趴到Sebastian的身上，用已經滲出液體的圓潤前端磨蹭著那個溼答答的小洞，偶爾頂進去一點，在那個蠕動的小口還沒吸住他之前就快速拔了出來。

　　Sebastian被蹭的快瘋了，他的身體已經被Chris的手指打開，渴求著那個熟悉的形狀狠狠地操進來，把他的裡面都操成Chris的形狀，但Chris卻只像是個陽痿的混蛋一樣摩摩蹭蹭的，插進一點就很快的拔出去。

　　「Chris，Fuck me！」Sebastian哭著說，試圖偏過頭去吻壓在他身上的Chris。

　　「親愛的，你如果永遠這麼可愛多好。」

　　Chris說，一瞬間把自己全都頂了進去。

　　Sebastian立刻瞪大雙眼，顫抖著嘴唇，一句話都說不出來。Chris又硬又燙的陰莖捅著他，甬道被撐到最大，Chris插進去的時候還剛好從他那一點上擦了過去，讓他眼前一片發黑，除了顫抖之外再也做不了更多的事。

　　Chris在裡頭停了一下，看著Sebastian沒有焦距的眼神，感覺自己被一個又熱又緊的天堂吸住，讓他除了想狠狠把這裡操開之外再也沒有其他想法。他抓緊Sebastian的大腿，瘋狂的往裡面頂。

　　被綁住的雙腳讓Sebastian沒有辦法掙扎，只能隨著Chris的撞擊無助的在床上晃動，他們的動作讓那張大床瘋狂的晃動著，日光燈在他的眼前晃著，散亂成迷離的光。螢幕裡的銅牌巨星仍然在播，已經到了最後女主角即將得獎的階段。

　　Sebastian喊著Chris的名字，喃喃的說著愛語，即使那些話都被頂的破碎，Chris仍然聽到了，他給了Sebastian一個吻，陰莖的動作越來越快。

　　水聲隨著Chris的抽插響著，Sebastian的腰已經被操軟了，但是陰莖卻夾在兩人腹部中間，硬的發燙。

　　Chris毫不留情的頂開那個小洞。每當他的陰莖抽出，Sebastian腸壁就會很快的閉合，在他再次插入時又必須重新把它們全部頂開，前端被不停的刺激，他咬緊牙笑，兇猛的咬住了Sebastian下意識舔的紅潤濕軟的嘴。

　　「我要射了－－」Sebastian顫抖。

　　「等等，我們一起。」Chris立刻握緊Sebastian已經在顫抖的分身，拇指緊緊堵住那個微微張開的小孔，殘忍的把高潮從他身上奪走。

　　「Chris……」Sebastian絕望的吻著他，快感被阻止讓他顫抖的掙扎，忍不住把體內繳得更緊，他的手被綁的很痛，潤滑的不夠的腸壁因為摩擦的關係比平常還要更熱，火辣的生疼，但是同時快感卻更強。

　　Chris倒抽了一口氣，更兇猛的操著那個高熱的小洞。

　　再抽插了幾十下之後，Chris頂在Sebastian的體內最深處射了出來，緊抓著Sebastian陰莖的手也同時鬆開，Sebastian在那瞬間跟著高潮，夾緊了內壁，把Chris的分身吞的更深。

　　「我愛你……Sebby，我愛你。」

　　「我也愛你……你這渾蛋……」

　　Sebastian恨恨地罵著，看著Chris解開了他的繩子，被綁住的地方已經被摩擦的發紅，甚至破皮，Chris心疼的啄吻著那些地方，下床準備要去拿藥的時候卻被Sebastian給拉住了。

　　「Sebby？」Chris疑惑的看，卻看到Sebastian把體操繩丟到地上，拿起了剩下的三樣東西。

　　「別跟我說你已經不行了。」Sebastian挑起眼睛笑了，雖然他仍眼眶泛紅的喘著氣，眼尾的紋路卻美麗的驚人，「體操棒，韻律服，對了還有吊環，還沒用完前我不會讓你下床的。」

　　Chris笑了，回頭給了Sebastian一個吻。

　　「小男孩，你接下來喜歡哪個？」他低啞的問。

　　Sebastian只是咬著唇看他。


End file.
